


Father/Mother/Lover; Yours

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My Yoochun. Our Yoochun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father/Mother/Lover; Yours

Jaejoong loves the way he makes Yoochun feel, the way Yoochun curls into Jaejoong when Jaejoong slips an arm around his waist, the plain contentment in Yoochun's eyes when Jaejoong glances up and down the corridor and kisses Yoochun because he feels like it, because he just can't wait until they get home. Most of all, Jaejoong loves the way he catches that longing look on Yoochun's face less and less often the longer they stay together.

"My Yoochun. Our Yoochun," Jaejoong says, a near whisper in the almost public of backstage at a-nation. The Korean is a bare nod to discretion, and the tone of Jaejoong's voice isn't trying to hide anything.

Yoochun says nothing; his reply is in the brush of his fingers against the back of Jaejoong's hand and the way he smiles before he takes off after Junsu, who's just snuck in a grope while Yoochun's distracted. 


End file.
